


I Don't Trust Anyone Who Says I Love You

by The_Twister



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lawyer Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Dean has a hard time accepting Cas as who he is but Cas loves him for him.





	

Cas cursed as his car wasn’t running right and he could feel it. He just couldn’t do anything about it. He usually tried to fix the car himself because he knew mechanics always charged a lot. Well, the new ones do nowadays. His old mechanic was a nice guy and understood that people needed money. But Cas was sure that was why he went out of business. 

He sighed once he pulled into his work’s parking lot and all of a sudden the check engine light went on. Cas got worried as he stared at the light once he was parked. That didn’t seem right. He turned the car off and got out then walked to the front. He glanced at the hood and saw no smoke; which was always the first thing you should look for.

He sighed in relief then let his shoulders slouch. He couldn’t deal with this right now. Not when he was already late to work. He went up the stairs to his floor and walked in to bump into Crowley. 

“You’re late mate...” Crowley frowned as he looked at Cas who sighed. “Why? And don’t make some lame excuse like your dog ate your underwear.” Crowley gave an example.

“A dog? I like cats more.” Cas muttered then cleared his throat once Crowley shot him a glare. “Sorry, my car was having some troubles and my mechanic has gone out of business. I don’t really know where to take it and the light came on to check my engine. I don’t want to break my car even more than it is now.” Cas sighed. He was blabbing like he always did. Why he did it? He hadn’t a clue why.

“I know a mechanic you can go to. He might charge you a bit but he can lower it if you ask nicely. I know he lowered it for me whenever I asked nicely. Of course that’s only because he and I hate each other.” Crowley growled at the end and he got a piece of paper. He wrote the address and contact details of the mechanic down then handed it to Cas.

“Dean Winchester?” Cas questioned as he looked over the number and address. “Is this in town?” Cas asked him curiously and Crowley nodded. “Also why do you two hate each other?” Cas couldn’t help but ask. Sure, curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

“It goes back to Dean’s father. Quite a long story that we don’t have the time for. So, get to work.” Crowley said and walked away from him.

Cas stood there for a while before sighing. He had to get to work so that his day off tomorrow didn’t put him in a pit the day after tomorrow.

The task was dull and long. Sure, he could have made it so it was more fun but there was no reason. He had the mandatory breaks and he took his lunch.

* * *

He sat at the coffee shop where a man came up to him with long brown hair with a nice smile. “May I take your order?” He looked like a college student to Cas.

“Yes, an earl grey would be great.” Cas told him and the other nodded. “Thank you, Sam.” Cas had spotted the name tag and he saw the other nod.

Cas rubbed his hand against his cheek as he meant to order food too but it had slipped his mind. He stared out at the people walking by. A mother was pulling her children along who was crying loudly. He was sure it was shaking the windows.

He let his gaze fall on a couple. The woman was fixing her boyfriend's tie with a scowl on her face. Causing the boyfriend just to roll his eyes.

Cas scoffed and wondered how some people could be in relationships where they weren't happy. Sure, you can have your occasional squabbles but more than ten a month is pushing it. Would there be any love left after them?

Cas shook his head out of those thoughts. Why was he being so negative? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He didn't have time for these negative thoughts. 

He smiled a little and then began to imagine what his true love would be like. Would they be male? Or even female? He sighed in his daydream and hadn't noticed Sam set his order down.

“Hey Cas, I got you a sandwich along with the tea. On the house. As said by the manger. You come here often enough that he got worried about your health.” Sam informed him and Cas nodded.

“Tell him thank you for me.” Cas gladly took the sandwich and Sam nodded to him then walked off. 

Now he was off worrying random strangers. Well, acquaintances? What do you really refer to them by if you only come to their business for lunch since it’s the closest place.

He let his thought wander more as he munched on his sandwich and sipped at his tea at times. 

He didn’t know how but he had lost track of time and went back to work almost thirty minutes past his lunch time. “Sorry, I’m late.” Cas panted. He was really out of shape if he was only panting from a few stairs.

Crowley scoffed. “Make up for it at the end. Stay an extra thirty minutes and I’ll be fine with it.” Crowley told him then walked away.

Cas sighed but went back to work. Going about the dull tasks once more but they went by quicker. He glanced at the time when Crowley put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks for the good work today, mate. Time for you to go home.” Crowley informed him and went to walk away. 

“Is that mechanic place still open?!” Cas yelled after him as he quickly gathered his stuff.

“Yup! Good luck!” Crowley called out then went into his office.

Cas made a face to Crowley’s phrasing but he went to leave the office building. Getting into his car as he checked Dean’s card. He seemed his place closed in two hours. He turned his car on and went to go to the place after he got directions to it. He pulled up to see the waiter from the cafe walking after someone else.

“Dean! Come on! You gotta come back and get together with the rest of the family, Dean. Everyone wants to see you, I promise! And besides Bobby is out of the hospital. He wants to see his boys together, Dean!” Sam shouted at the other.

Cas just observed as he stood outside of his car. He had barely made any sound so the others didn’t see him or acknowledge him.

“Sammy! Would you shut for a second please?!” Dean snapped and sighed as he wiped his oily hands on his red towel. “Why would I go?” He asked him confused. “I’ve been living here by myself for awhile now. You only came to live here with your girlfriend little than a year ago, Sammy.” Dean scolded.  “Besides, if anyone wanted to visit me then they’d come to my shop.” Dean told him and went to turn then he spotted Cas and paused.

“Uh, hi. I’m here because my car has the check engine light on. My other mechanic went out of business and I was wondering if you could do my car work for a reasonable price.” Cas said and he cleared his throat. “My name is Cas.” He added nervously.

Sam heard the other and looked at him then smiled some. “Hey Cas! Hope you got something to eat.” He smiled more and Dean hit his arm. Sam glared at his brother and rubbed his arm.

“Hi Sam, thanks for the sandwich earlier. Just want I needed.” Cas smiled some and Dean gripped Sam’s arm.

“Uh, I’ll be with you in a moment, Cas.” Dean said and pulled Sam inside the place while Cas stayed outside. “Why in the hell didn’t you tell me about this hunk?” Dean asked with a hiss as he threw his rag into the bin with the others.

“Because you hate me pairing you with blind dates. You told me to stop after Crowley.” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean punched his brother in the chest.

“But Cas is my type!” Dean scolded and Sam laughed as he rubbed at his chest.

“No, Cas is one of those people who says I love you pretty quick. He had about three cats because we were feeding them at the cafe. He then offered to give them shelter at his house until we got a permit and they haven’t come back, Dean. I crossed him off the list a long time ago. Besides, you and Crowley hit it off no?” Sam asked and Dean scoffed.

“The bastard cheated on me before I could, Sam. He is an asshole.” Dean informed him and crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That’s not my fault Dean. I heard he said he loved you after you guys had your third year anniversary dinner! You just said yeah yeah then totally threw his feelings out the window!” Sam chided him and Dean sighed deeply to that.

“You know how I feel about that!!” Dean spat out as he went to go over to the cash register “Besides, I would only like Cas for his body. It looks amazing.” Dean shrugged and Sam gave him a disapproving look. 

“Dean, you just said you wanted someone for their body. That’s horrible.” Sam sighed deeply and he went to go sit down. “Go help out Cas. His boss is horrible.” Sam mumbled and he went to get his phone out.

“Who’s his boss?” Dean asked and he went to grab some things for checking an engine. Humming to himself as he thought about Cas naked on his bed. 

“Crowley.” Sam mumbled softly and he went to message Jess on his phone.

Dean glared at Sam then went back outside to talk to Cas. “So, how did you find out about me?” Dean asked Cas as he went to open Cas’ hood.

“Crowley gave me your card.” Cas said bluntly. “He knows I’ve been stressed out about my car and stuff.” Cas said as he checked his watch and Dean watched him.

“You’re Castiel?” Dean asked him as he began to do the usual routine.

“Yes.” Cas said and he pursed his lips. “Crowley has mentioned me?” Cas asked as he tilted his head to the other and Dean nodded.

“On occasion when he’d come here to get his car tuned up. Though when he talks about you it’s always praising you.” Dean shrugged and he went to check Cas’ oil. “It was kind of weird to hear him talk about you so much.” Dean added.

“Why?” Cas asked as he pocketed his phone and Dean looked at him.

“He’d always mention you after we had sex.” Dean said flatly as he frowned some and Cas also frowned some.

“That’s awkward and weird.” Cas said and shrugged. “Sorry about that.” Cas apologized and Dean chuckled.

“Not your fault. So, he’s your boss?” Dean asked and Cas nodded.

“Has been for the past two years. He is pretty nice and lets a lot of things slide. Like how he manages.” Cas smiled some and Dean closed his car hood.

“Everything should be fine now. I don’t see any problems.” Dean said and wiped his hands on the new red cloth he had. He went over to Cas and looked at him. “This one is free on the house since you pulled up to witness a fight between my brother and I but next time it’s regular price.” Dean got close to Cas who took a step back.

“How much is regular price?” Cas asked confused and frowned some. He hoped it wasn’t too much.

“About eighty five an hour.” Dean told him and crossed his arms over his chest. He then smiled some. “I’m willing to do half for you if you agree to something.” Dean smirked and Cas didn’t feel comfortable about his smirk.

“What.... What would that be?” Cas asked and he couldn’t help but feel uneasy. Dean’s smirk wasn’t going away and his stare was like he was staring at a piece of meat. Which he wasn’t.

“Go out with me a couple of times then start a relationship. I wanna see how you do in bed,” Dean stated and Cas felt his face heat up.

Now he knew what Crowley meant about if you did something for Dean he’d lower the price. “Uh, how about a date? I’ll pay.” Cas offered with a small smile and Dean arched a brow. “To pay for what you did right now. I appreciate it a lot.” Cas told him and Dean rubbed his left arm.

Now it was his turn to be uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure if he should accept the other's invitation. “You should go.” Sam cut in from behind who jumped and cursed under his breath.

“Fine.” Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. “Let me wash up. We can use my car.” Dean told him and he went back inside while Sam stood there.

“Hey, I know this is weird to say since I’m little brother but treat him well, Cas. He deserves love but he doesn’t know how to express it.” Sam sighed. “Please make him happy. I give you my blessing.” Sam told Cas then went to his own car to go home as Dean came back outside.

“Ready to go.” Dean smiled slightly to Cas who smiled back.

“Let’s get going then.” Cas told him as he was led to Dean’s car and they went to a restaurant.

The car ride was quiet and Dean would glance over to Cas from time to time. Seeing the other just sitting there and looked straight ahead. He frowned and kept on driving as he wondered if he could think of a subject to discuss.

“So, what do you like to do for fun?” Dean asked and he wondered if Cas even had time for those things.

“Well, when I have the time I usually help out for a good cause. Helping out at the animal shelter and taking care of the new born kittens.” Cas stopped talking and a heavy silence fell between the two once more.

Dean glanced to Cas again who was staring out the window. What the hell was up with this guy? He frowned some more and hoped the dinner would go better.

Dean sat there staring at Cas who was avoiding eye contact with him. “So, Cas what else do you do at work?” Dean asked and Cas looked at him.

“Defend people and businesses from bad reps. Make sure people are telling the truth or told the truth.” Cas smiled then looked away.

“Cas...” Cas looked back at Dean as he heard his name. “You are the worst at conversations.” He told him and chuckled. “You’re adorable but I don’t think we’re meant to be. Thanks for the meal though. It was bomb. See you.” Dean excused himself and he went to leave. “I’ll drive back with your car then walk back” Dean told him and Cas blinked.

Cas watched the other leave and he hoped their time would have gone better. Why was he acting like this? He wondered if he could do some research on Dean by asking Sam stuff about Dean.

Cas heard his phone go off and saw a message from a number.

-Hey, it’s Dean! I texted myself from your phone. So, now you have my number and I have your number. Just text me with a car problem and nothing else. Your car is outside.-

Cas frowned some more and sighed. He got up and went to leave the restaurant after paying. He thought things had gone well but it hadn’t. Now he just had to go back home to his cats.

* * *

 

Cas sighed as he was laying on his couch with a cat on his chest. He had barely gotten any sleep that night because of what happened with Dean and he sighed heavily. “Oh Ariel, I thought that maybe I could get to know Dean more but it seems impossible. I’m horrible at small talk.” Cas told the cat and pet her. “Should I ask Crowley for advice?” He frowned to the thought and knew Crowley would advise him not to go after the other. “I want to get to know him better.” Cas said with a deeper frown.

Ariel meowed to him and went to stretch out on him. Yawning loudly in his face as she got comfy. 

Cas couldn’t help but smile to her softly as he went to get his phone out of his pocket. He had to call Crowley about advice on Dean. Cas went to pet Ariel’s head as he waited for his boss to answer and was greeted by a gruff voice.

“Hi Cas. How is your day today?” Crowley asked and went to sit up in bed. Whatever he had done last night left him in a hangover and it was pretty bad.

“Fine but last night wasn’t all that good.” Cas sighed. “Can you come over to talk? I kind of want to spend the day with Ariel. She is the cuddliest today.” Cas mumbled and winced to hearing Crowley curse under his breath.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be right over buddy.” Crowley muttered and he went to stretched. He glanced over to see someone in his bed but didn’t think of it much. Had to be with a woman considering the long hair. “See you soon, Cas.” Crowley said and saw the figure stir. “Just let yourself out later love. I’ve got to attend to some best friend business.” Crowley sighed and went to rinse off.

He then went to leave to Cas who he was sure under a blanket curled up around Ariel. He sighed as he hadn’t even bothered to find out who he slept with. That didn’t matter though. All he knew was that person was not Dean.

He drove to Cas’ place and parked in front. He got out and knocked on the door once he walked up and heard a shout from the inside. He rolled his eyes and let himself in then saw Cas standing there wrapped in a blanket.

“Tell me all about it, mate.” Crowley sighed and went over to Cas who began to sniffle.

It hadn’t taken Cas that long to explain what happened to Crowley who could only sigh and shake his head. “Mate, listen to me good and don’t forget it. Don’t go after the older Winchester boy. Hell! You’re more lucky to get Sam into bed than Dean.” Crowley scoffed and Cas sniffled as he frowned to what was said.

“But Sam is married.” Cas said softly and Crowley gave him a look. “That’s horrible Crowley...” Cas mumbled to him and he sighed. “I just... I want to get to know him better. Make him happy. I don’t know why but I feel this pull towards him now and I couldn’t sleep after last night.” Cas explained to Crowley who sighed.

“Take your car back to him and be persistent, Cas. Don’t be shy. Be assertive and you’ll get what you want.” Crowley rubbed Cas’ back who relaxed a bit more.

“You sure about this?” Cas asked Crowley who nodded.

“When have I ever been wrong, mate?” Crowley smiled to Cas and the other smiled back. Nothing could go wrong then!

* * *

 

Cas groaned as he put his face in his hands. He had pulled over to the side of the road as cars passed by without even a glance towards him. Why had this happened today?! He had an important case and he was going to end up being late.

He got his phone out and called Dean who answered on the first ring which filled Cas with relief.

“Thought I told you to only call me for car emergencies, Castiel.” Dean hissed and Cas gulped audibly to the venom there.

“My car is smoking and I have a court date to catch. Please come get my car and work on it. I beg of you. I need it for the next couple of days.” Cas said and Dean stayed silent.

“Fine, tell me where you’re at and I’ll go get you. I’ll lend you my impala for the next few days since you need it so badly.” Dean said then the line went flat.

Cas sighed deeply and bounced on his feet. Rocking back and forth as he checked his watch from time to time. He saw an impala speed towards him then park in front of him and Dean got out.

“Now go. Treat my baby with respect, Cas.” Dean scolded and Cas nodded.

He thanked Dean as he grabbed the keys and their hands brushed for a little too long. Dean smacked the others hand away and went over to Cas’ car before pulling his cell out. 

Cas lingered only for a second before rushing to get into the impala. He was late and his client was a nasty one.

* * *

 

Cas sighed as he had walked back to the impala after everything was finished. He had been getting constant texts from Dean about his “baby” but Cas couldn’t answer. He was busy with paperwork and a whole lot of other things because of his client. He finally flipped his phone open and saw the messages stacking up even more.

He let his shoulders slump before going to call the other up. “You know you don’t need to be distracting someone every damn second about your “baby”, Dean.” Cas sneered and the other line was quiet. “I have been quite busy and you blowing up my phone hadn’t been helping.” Cas added and he hoped to get a response out of the other.

“So, I’ve been slaving over your car for the better half of my day and you’re fucking complaining about me bothering you?” Dean snapped back which caused Cas to hold the phone back from his ear.

“You texting me every second just tell me you weren’t working on my car at all. I need it, Dean. And the longer you put it off the longer your baby is away from you.” Cas pointed out and the line went silent again.

“Just come by before you go home so I can check up on her. Thanks, I guess...” There was that deafening dial tone again and Cas sighed. He pocketed his phone before getting into the impala. It was going to be a long night.

Cas sighed as he didn’t know how long he had been sitting near the car but it had been for a while now. He was watching Dean practically make out with the impala and it was disturbing him to new heights he didn't know that could be reached. He watched though because it was intriguing. 

Dean honed in on the car once he pulled up and he was rushed out of it. Dean focused on it only and gave Cas no attention. He was sure it had been like this for the past hour. 

Cas had tried to clear his throat several times to get the others attention but nothing seemed to work and Dean kept rubbing wax on his impala. Cas sighed once more and received a glare from Dean.

“Really, that worked? That caught your attention?” Cas asked dumbfounded and he rubbed his face. “While you look very attractive waxing your car, Dean. I’ve got to get home for a decent night’s rest. Tomorrow my client wants me prompt and ready. So please, finish up soon.” Cas demanded. He knew his sleep was catching up with him. Sure, he got to see Sam today and got all his food with everyone’s help but it was just a bad day. Dean wasn’t making it better.

“Be patient.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and Cas couldn’t glare at him. 

“I’ve been patient for the past hour, Dean. I have an important case tomorrow and you barely worked on my car today.” Cas gestured over to his trash heap and sighed in his stress. “Look! I’m stressed out and I don’t need sass from a fucking mechanic.” He had cussed. And he hadn’t meant to. “I’m calling Crowley.” Cas grumbled and went to walk off but his arm was grabbed.

“Go ahead and go. Sorry for keeping you so long.” Dean shoved the keys then turned to go back inside of his shop.

Cas blinked to the sudden results and he clutched the keys then sighed. He got into the impala and pulled out as he looked at Dean. He wasn’t sure but he thought the other was jealous. But what does he know?

* * *

 

-Can you tell me the status on my car. Anytime is fine. I’ll get it but won’t respond. Thank you.-  Cas had sent to Dean once he woke up. 

He did everything he had to do and was sitting in the cafe that Sam was working at. He glnced at his messages and saw Dean hadn’t updated him with anything. He hadn’t even sent a text asking about the impala. Cas shrugged it off and smiled to Sam who came over to him.

“The usual?” Sam asked and Cas nodded as he glanced outside. Jumping at seeing Dean’s face staring at him with a frown. 

Cas also frowned as he tilted his head then Dean rushed in to sit across from him. “I have something to tell you.” Dean told Cas and sighed deeply.

“I want to try the date again.” Cas told Dean who stared at him. “I know I was quiet and that’s not ideal in a relationship. But I would love if we tried again. I feel we have this connection.” Cas told Dean who glanced away then down to his lap.

“You don’t want to be in a relationship with someone like me, Cas. I’m a playboy and I don’t know love. I just wanted to tell you that you’re a catch. A really good one and not one I’m worthy of or will ever be.” Dean informed him.

Cas frowned and slammed his hands on the table. “You’re wrong and I’ll prove it to you, Dean. I’ll love you no matter what you think because I believe in love at first sight. That’s what we are! Soulmates!” Cas stated as he sat down. Everyone had turned their attentions to them and Dean shrank in his seat a bit. “I’ll prove it to you.” Cas said sternly.

“Sure you will. That’s what they all said. They say they love you yet leave. Or they find someone better, Cas. I’m sure you’ll be the same.” Dean smiled slightly but Cas saw the pain behind it. He wanted to mend that somehow and make Dean love again. There was just the matter of making that happen.

* * *

 

Dean tapped his foot as he waited in front of the restaurant. It seemed Cas’ cases have been keeping him longer and longer after work. Dean was glad he hadn’t taken a seat like that host wanted him to. He checked his phone for any messages but got none and he glanced to his impala. 

It had been more than a month since he and Cas had gotten together. He had fixed up Cas’ car in that time and found out the man was really cuddly. He wasn’t used to it. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he stared down at his shoes. For once he had cleaned himself up but why did it matter? He was sure it’d be too late for them to even enjoy the damn dinner.

He stared at the bland sidewalk and only looked up once he recognized Cas’ shoes.

“Sorry I’m late. Paperwork took a little longer than usual.” Cas was flushed and clearly winded but Dean couldn’t feel anything.

“It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Dean turned and offered his hand to Cas who had seemed to freeze. “Let get some grub so we aren’t starving.” Dean told him and waited for Cas to take his hand. 

It took Cas a while but he finally grabbed Dean’s hand back and frowned. “I’m still sorry for being late, Dean. I don’t like making you wait. You’re always on time when I’m late.” Cas spoke as they were being led to a table now.

“I said it’s fine, Cas. I’m used to it.” Dean sighed as they were seated and Cas frowned even more.

“I don’t want you to be fine with it though! I want to be punctual to our dates. Look so handsome that you fall head over heels for me over and over, Dean. I want you to feel important. To feel loved.” Cas told him and Dean snorted as he smiled to Cas.

“Still sappy as ever...” Dean sighed and he glanced at Cas. “I’ll try.” The thing he always said to calm Cas down before he had a breakdown. Dean saw him visibly relax then he beamed to his lover. “Let's get our grub on.” Dean winked to Cas who smiled back to him. 

He’d probably never tell Cas just how much it pained him when Cas was late. There was no reason to because he was sure Cas would do the same as everyone else. Just leave him and never come back.

* * *

 

Dean glanced at the calendar to see Cas’ writing on the day. Six month anniversary and Dean had still yet to break it off. He always dodged every I love you with something witty, though he was sure it hurt Cas all the time. Nothing he could do about it since Cas had been saying it since their first month of dating. His feelings just haven’t caught up with the others yet.

He glanced at the time and was about to mumble something about Cas being late when the said person pulled up then honked for him. Dean stood up straight and felt his butterflies come back from earlier. He swallowed and went out to meet Cas who greeted him with a dazzling smile.

Damn, why was he falling for the bastard now?

“Your chariot awaits.” Dean heard him and couldn’t help but snicker.

“Always sappy.” He teased and went over to the passenger side. Cas rushed past him and opened the car door for him and let Dean settle down.

“You’ll be treated like a prince tonight.” Cas assured Dean and shut his door.

Dean watched Cas walk outside of the car and he got more nervous. He couldn’t help but begin to doubt himself. Why was Cas with him? He was just so fucking broken. Unrepairable. He swallowed the frog in his throat as Cas settled into the car next to him.

“Don’t worry. Tonight will be amazing, I promise.” Cas set his hand on Dean’s knee then squeezed. He gave Dean one of his award winning smiles then started the car.

Dean was even more worried now. What the fuck was happening all of sudden? Everything was changing too fast and it scared the shit out of him. 

The car ride was dreadful. Long and stuffy. Dean had to get some fresh air and if not now then he was sure he’d pass out. He was nervous to all hell and Cas was just chatting away about his damn cats.

Dean saw that they parked and he took deep breaths once Cas left the car. He had tried to get out but Cas told him to stay put so he listened. Why he listened? He didn’t know a damn reason why.

But he used the alone time to get his breathing under control. There was no reason to make Cas worried. Why would there be? He took deep breaths and went to close his eyes as he slowly calmed himself down. The date would be fine and he was fine too. Nothing bad will happen and Cas loves him. He loves Cas too, or does he? 

Dean opened his eyes once the door opened and he looked up to Cas who gave him a reassuring smile. “Come on, let's go have a great night.” Cas said softly and led Dean out of the parking lot into the place.

It was going smoothly so far. Drinks were ordered along with appetizers. Dean was also talking back and not staying quiet anymore. He was animated with Cas now and as their plates were set was when Dean started to doubt things again.

“Why would you love someone like me? I’m such a mess, Cas.” Dean mumbled as he was messing with his napkin. “Fuck ups like me don’t deserve the love you’re giving me.” Dean told him and Cas smiled sadly to him.

“Everyone deserves a second chance in love. Even if you don’t think you do, Dean. I think so.” Cas told him and reached his hand over to grab Dean’s hand.  “I love you for you even if you have faults. Even if you don’t love me back. I’ll love you no matter what because I don’t plan to go anywhere, Dean. Not for a while anyways.” Cas told him and Dean smiled warmly to him.

“Thank you for saying that, Cas. It means a lot.” Dean smiled some.

Cas knew the other still had doubts. He was willing to wait for Dean to come to terms with his love sooner or later. Whichever happened first would make him happy either way because he loved Dean and only him.

* * *

 

A year had gone by quicker than Dean had expected but he smiled to the words on the calendar. Happy Cas decided to remind him with cute little notes on it in the first place. He went over and traced his fingers over the pen indents.

He sighed softly in the memory and jumped when arms wrapped around his chest. “Happy Anniversary.” Cas said softly as he was glad Crowley gave him the day off.

“Happy Anniversary, Cas.” Dean said softly as he took Cas’ hand in his and messed with his fingers.

“I love you.” Cas murmured and closed his eyes.

There was a comfortable silence between the two for awhile until Dean decided to speak up. “Wanna know something?” Dean asked softly.

Cas hummed in acknowledgment. “I want to know everything about you, Dean.” He said breathlessly and heard the other swallow.

“When you demanded that we go out on another date I was scared. Ever since I saw you, Cas, you were the most beautiful person I had laid my eyes on.” Dean took a deep breath and felt Cas squeeze him. It made him smile as he was glad the other has always been there for him. “But I was still scared that things would go south. This whole year I was worried you’d leave and never come back or not mean that you actually loved me.” Dean explained and turned around to face Cas who blinked the sleep out of his own eyes. Dean cupped Cas’ face in his hands and smiled warmly to the other.

“But I always will.” Cas smiled and put his hands on Dean’s own. He was glad Dean was more intimate with him.

  
“I know that now. I know you’re not too perfect for me, Cas. Because... I love you too.” Dean beamed at him and brought him into a chaste kiss. “And I’ll always love you.” Dean said against Cas’ lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is too long. Hope ya'll enjoy it. Say you're late mate like ten times fast. It's fun~


End file.
